Unforgiven
by KindRamsayBolton
Summary: The Jedi Civil War ravaged the Galaxy and left a broken Republic. Once hailed as saviors, the Jedi Order disbanded, its numbers thinned by war and the Purge that followed. A looming threat lurks in the Unknown Regions, and the former Sith, Revan, has gone alone to face it. He's been missing since. Amidst this is Bastila, an ex-Jedi and Revan's lover, and her search for him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Are you sure about this?" Lyrus said as they walked through the cold, damp, and dark sewers.

Hane turned to look at her. He held the plasma torch in front of him. The torch's flame, their only light source, shined across his partner's face, illuminating the scar that stretched from her forehead all the way down to her nose, and ended at the bottom of her left jaw. "You sound like a broken record what with the amount of times you've said that." He sighed with annoyance. "Of course I'm sure."

"Vogga's going to be pissed when he hears this. He offered us more credits than usual for a job like this. Whatever this Crucible is, it's obviously important to him. You really think he'll let us get away with this once he finds out we've stolen it?" Lyrus said as she brushed a strand of short blonde hair across her face. "He'll make sure every assassin and bounty hunter in this sector will be gunning for us."

"By the time Vogga finds out, we'll be dirt rich and long gone," said Hane dreamily. "No more jobs from that slimy Hutt." Vogga had always treated Hane like vermin. Years of smuggling Vogga's goods and beating up clients who were late on their payments and nothing. No recognition or a raise. That wouldn't matter now though. _Perhaps I'll get an estate on Alderaan or my own yacht._ Not many people could afford such a lifestyle these days, even the ones who used to be rich. The Jedi Civil War had sought to that by leaving a broken galaxy in its wake.

"And if we don't?" Lyrus asked, her voice pulling him from his thoughts.

"We'll be able to hire an army with the credits we'll have," said Hane as he adjusted his pack on his shoulders. "Hell, we can put a bounty on Vogga's head that's even higher than the one he'll put on us"

"I still don't like this. Something about this deal reaks more than a rotting corpse. How much did this woman offer?" Lyrus questioned.

Exasperated, Hane spoke loudly, perhaps too loudly, "if you're so doubtful of this why are you still here?"

Lyrus snorted in annoyance. "Whatever. It's just a feeling I have."

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine, and if she plans on screwing us out of our pay, we'll kill her and deliver the package to Vogga," Hane reassured as he brandished his blaster pistol.

The pair continued their trek through the sewer's dark tunnel until they met a large steel door covered in rust. "We're here," said Hane. On the side of the wall near the door was a terminal. He touched screen of the terminal and the machine flickered to life. It bathed the tunnel in a bright blue light. A keyboard slipped out of a thin slot in the terminal. Hane typed in the passcode given to him by the woman. _2-5-6-0-8._ With a low hum, the door slid up.

The room beyond them was dark, but as the two stepped through the entrance, the door shut behind them, and the lights came on. The room they came into was spacious and octagonal. Hane felt the breeze of cool air that came from the vents on the grey metal walls, and a low sound rumbled from them. A hooded figure wearing a black cloak stood in the middle of the room. _The woman_. A creeping doubt had slid into the back of his head. A doubt that said that perhaps Lyrus was right. But he pushed such thoughts out of his mind. Instinctively, he brushed his hand against the handle of his blaster strapped to his hip. He approached the woman in the dark cloak. The woman pulled down her hood. It was the first time Hane had seen her face. His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw how beautiful she was. The woman was tall, only an inch shy of six feet. She had long black hair that flowed past her shoulders and ended near her waist. She had lips that matched the color of her hair and robes. Her skin however, was pale as snow and her eyes were a bright shade of gold- almost as if they were glowing.

"Welcome," said the woman smiling. "I do so hope you have what I've requested?" Her voice was smooth and was colored with the clipped accent of the Core Worlds.

"We do," said Lyrus,"but only if you give us the credits you offered"

"No need to worry," said the woman. She pressed a button on the gauntlet covering her forearm, and the door behind her slid opened. A silver protocol droid carrying a briefcase appeared and walked down the steps. When the droid came down, it fixed its mechanical head at Hane.

In its tinny and mechanical voice it said, " here is the payment that was promised, five billion credits."

Lyrus took the case and opened it. She counted the chips and after awhile, she nodded.

"We've fulfilled our end of the bargain," the woman said. "Now it's time you fulfilled yours. The Crucible."

Hane unslung his pack, unzipped it, and took out the Crucible- a cylinder whose top and bottom parts were made of silver metal and whose middle was made of glass. A bright purple glow emanated from the interior of the cylinder. Hane wasn't sure what it was. He gave the Crucible to the woman. She held the object in her hands examining it. "This will do," she said. Along with the droid she turned around and walked up the steps. The door opened and closed once she and the droid walked through.

 _It's done,_ Hane thought. No more smuggling jobs for Vogga that payed less than the cost of his meals. No more having to live in some dingy shack on Nar Shaddaa. His life would be easy from here on out. Hane felt a sadistic satisfaction at the thought of Vogga's surprise when he finds out about his missing package. _Serves him right,_ Hane thought. Hane stirred in his thoughts until Lyrus's voice knocked him out of them.

"Hane!" she said, nervousness creeping into her voice. She was up at the door banging on it.

"The door! It's locked"

 _What! No!_ Hane ran to the door. _This can't be._ Hane smacked his hands against the metal. Nothing happen. "No, no, no, damn it!" Hane kicked the door in frustration. _That lying, cheating-_

Just then, he heard a mechanical moan as the walls to his sides slid down.

"What the hell are those," Lyrus exclaimed, fear dominant in her voice.

The creatures that emerged from the chambers behind the walls made his heart stop. There were six of them- large lizard like creatures, with dark green scales, blood red eyes, and large, sharp teeth. They crawled out of their kennels and they fixed their hungry gaze on their prey. The beasts slowly closed in on the pair.

Lyrus pulled out her blaster and fired off a couple of shots. The shots hit one of the beasts on the shoulder, but the beast didn't fall, instead it just got angrier. With lightning fast speed the beast closed its distance with Lyrus and tackled her to the ground, the case fell from her grasp. Hane looked on in horror as Lyrus's screams filled the room. Blood poured from her wounds as the beast tore and bit the flesh off her stomach, arms, and legs, and another joined in on the feast. When Hane finally reacted, he pulled the blaster from his holster but it was too late. A beast had jumped onto him and pinned him to the ground, its long claws dug into his shoulders, to the point where blood was beginning to seep out and the last thing he saw was the gaping maw that was the beast's mouth bearing down on him.


	2. The Broken Princess

**_Randon_**

 ** _Boraath City_**

 ** _2 Months After The Destruction of Malachor V_**

* * *

Bastila's eyes darted open as she woke to the pounding at the door. "Bastila! Bastila!" a muffled voice behind the door yelled. "Open up!"

 _Mission_ , Bastila thought. She blinked away the fatigue in her eyes. Her head was throbbing and her cheek was pressed against the cold hard floor.

"Coming," she croaked. Bastila pushed herself too her feet. The pain strengthened in her head, her vision blurred, and the world spun. There was also pain in her forearm but she did not pay it much mind, putting out her hand against the wall to support herself.

Wearing nothing but underwear and a white tank top that exposed her midriff, Bastila sauntered over to the door. Bastila pressed her hand against the panel on the wall and the door slid up. Mission's blue form rushed through the entrance along with light that brightened the dimly lit room . The door slid back down and the room darkened. Mission was hunched over, her hands on her knees, and panting. The blue skinned Twi'lek girl was an inch shorter than Bastila despite being nine years younger. Her headtails emerged from the back of her head and rested upon her shoulders.

"I see… the famous Bastila Shan has finally risen," remarked Mission as she straightened.

"She has," replied Bastila, "and she's wondering where you've been."

"The Red- what the hell happened to your arm?"

Bastila looked down and only now noticed the mess on her left forearm. It had a small shard of glass lodged into it and was lined with a horizontal gash and caked with dried blood.

"I..."

Mission sighed, "Were you drinking again?"

Bastila nodded.

Mission barked out a laugh. "You know it never occurred to me, but isn't getting drunk against the Jedi Code?"

"I'm not a Jedi anymore," Bastila replied

"Evidently. Well sit down," Mission said, leading Bastila across their small shack to the two bunks in the room's corner. Mission went to the refresher and came out with a strip of cloth, a bottle of kolto, and a roll of bandages.

"Mission, you don't have to. I can heal myself."

"Don't even try. You're hammered and there's a piece of glass in your arm," Mission replied. "I doubt your Force can fix that so sit down and hold still."

Bastila relented. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, letting Mission clean away the blood with the wet piece of cloth.

"You still haven't answered my question," Bastila said. "Where were you?" Suddenly noticing the bruise on Mission's left cheek, Bastila asked, "and what happened to your cheek?" Putting a her hand on the bruise, Bastila reached out through the Force and concentrated. When she took her hand away, the bruise disappeared.

"I was at the Red Sector," said Mission as she ripped off a piece of bandage and dipped it into the kolto bottle.

" The Red Sector!?" Bastila exclaimed. She had never been to the Red Sector herself, but she knew its reputation from others. It was a slum, filled with drugs, gambling, and every vice in the galaxy. The operations of the Exchange, Hutt Cartel, and other petty gangs were in extreme abundance in that part of Boraath City. "You said you were out to buy supplies!"

"I was- this is going to hurt," Mission warned. She pulled out the shard. The sharp pain that shot up Bastila's arm caused her to yelp. "But I didn't have enough credits so…" Mission continued as she began to roll the bandage around Bastila's arm. The cooling sensation that came from the kolto on bandage washed over the pain of her arm

"So?" Bastila was getting worried.

"So I tried my luck at the card tables."

"You shouldn't be gambling. It's not a good habit"

Mission snorted. "And I guess getting drunk and slicing your arm while making a mess of the entire room is?"

Mission wasn't wrong. Bastila had made a mess during her drunken stupor. The floor was littered with articles of her clothing, two empty bottles, and shattered glass that probably came from a bottle she broke. Bastila wasn't sure.

"No," Bastila admitted. "Still bad habits are bad habits, regardless of my propensity for them."

"Yeah well you'll be glad to know I was on a winning streak."

"That bruise tells otherwise. What happened?"

Mission explained while wrapping up Bastila's arm. "This guy, Deemo, I was beating him. He didn't like losing so when I left the den, him and his friends jumped me and took my credits."

"That's horrible!" Bastila's heart sunk for the girl. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get my money back, and I've got a plan too." Mission explained. "But I want your help."

"Why me?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I need those Jedi powers of yours in case we get into a tight spot."

Bastila sighed. "Do you have to go?"

"Well of course I do. That was the money I planned on using to get the supplies and booking transport off this rock," explained Mission, now finished wrapping up Bastila's arm. "I mean, it's not like there's a lawman on this planet."

"Surely you can earn them back."

"I'm never going get a streak like that again."

"Perhaps we can contact Carth for help?"

"I did. He said he'd try, but he didn't know how long it'd take. The Republic Fleet simply doesn't have any ships in this sector, and the ships they have are too busy guarding other sectors."

"Nope," Mission continued. "We're on our own."

"I don't wish to fight," Bastila said softly. She went over to her clothes.

Mission was getting annoyed. "Oh where's your fighting spirit Bastila? Are you just going to let them get away with what they did?"

"I'm just tired of it Mission!" Bastila said in annoyance while putting on a blue blouse and a pair of brown pants. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't want to kill anyone." All of sudden, her headache caused by her hangover swelled. Going over to the fridge, Bastila opened it and grabbed an opened bottle of Corellian Ale and took a large swig. The yellow liquid numbed the pain in her head. After a brief pause, Bastila continued. "All I want, is to fade away from this Galaxy."

Mission put a hand on Bastila's shoulder. In a comforting tone, she said, "Look, Bas, you don't need to worry," Mission continued, " you won't need to hurt or kill anyone. Trust me on this, it's all going to be very simple." The younger woman continued, "now if you don't wanna go, that's fine. But I'm going one way or the other, it's just that everything is a lot safer with you around."

"So you want to help me?" Mission asked.

Finally conceding, the older woman nodded "Fine," she said. "I'll do it. I'll help you"

"Great!" Mission was ecstatic. "Hey, grab something to eat- I'll tell you my plan on our way"

Bastila only hoped things would go well and that somehow, she wouldn't make things worse.


End file.
